


Torture (Deckerstar)

by notgingerandrude



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Breathplay, Choking, Dom Chloe Decker, Established consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Painful Sex, Painplay, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Smut, Sub Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgingerandrude/pseuds/notgingerandrude
Summary: Lucifer can’t remember how long he’s been here. Could be hours. All he know for sure is that he wants to be good, and he doesn’t want to stop just yet.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Torture (Deckerstar)

He didn’t know how long it’d been. An hour, maybe two. His shirt was soaked with sweat, albeit unbuttoned, but it was too late to take it off. His pants and underwear had been the first to go, when they’d started. Two, or maybe even three, hours ago.

Sweat was sheened high on his forehead and it dripped down his bare back. The restraints were chafing his wrists, and ankles, but he loved it. He was immobilised, on his front, with his body supported by a stack of pillows. He couldn’t hold himself up anymore.

The vibrator was _relentless_ inside him and he could do nothing to stop it. Didn’t want to stop it. Chloe took what she wanted from him, and he could do nothing but give, and he loved it. He loved being so good for her. He loved taking everything she gave him. His dick leaked on the towel they’d laid out, to protect the bedding, and he was laying in his own mess. He fucking loved it.

“You remember how to stop?” she asked, and he nodded. Usually, he’d say their safe word. _Cherub_. But, since he couldn’t speak at the moment, it was a snap of his fingers. The fabric belt around his neck was just tight enough to breathe, but he could use it to choke himself whenever he wanted. All he had to do was tense his neck, and shoulders, and he could cut off his own breathing. “You’re so _good_ for me, baby,” she cooed. She only called him that in bed. She only talked to him like that when they were here.

Every muscle he had was shaking. She pressed the vibrator against him a little harder and then let up when he tensed. She rocked it inside him, alternating the pressure, and he shook harder. He’d already come at least thrice. Or maybe more. He’d lost count.

His brain was drowning in endorphins, and he knew that there was only more to come. He tensed his neck, and he couldn’t breathe again. His face felt like it was swelling. He could see black spots appearing in his vision, and his head throbbed. Chloe hummed as she watched him, and he let go. The rush of oxygen, and the constant vibration inside of him, made him come yet again.

When there was no more pleasure, only pain, it was still so fucking perfect. His limbs were trembling, and limp, and his dick was soft and oversensitive. He let it keep going, and she kept the pressure light. That was even worse, or better, than the harder pressure. He wanted it to hurt so good. Every nerve inside of him was hypersensitive. The rough, but wet, fabric of the towel dragged against his flaccid dick with every rock of his hips. 

He gathered any strength he had left and snapped his fingers. He knew if he kept going, he’d probably pass out.

She immediately turned off the toy and pulled it out of him slowly. The belt around his neck was removed, with practiced ease, and before he knew it the restraints were undone. She hauled him onto his back, but he didn’t open his eyes.

“Are you okay?” she asked, and he let out a low, approving groan. “Lucifer?” she said. She sounded a little worried, like maybe she’d gone too far. The skin around his neck was red raw, and maybe even bruised. She couldn’t see properly in the dimmed light. He shakily moved his hand into a thumbs up, and she smiled in relief. His limbs were sprawled out, each one heavy and weak. “Can you move?” she asked.  
“Nuh uh,” he managed. His eyes were still closed.

She undid a bottle of water and gently held his head up for him. She touched it to his lips, and he took a few sips gratefully. She pulled the soiled towel out from under him. He heard her leave the room, but he still didn’t have the strength to open his eyes.

She came back and he felt a warm rag run over his body, as she cleaned the sweat and come and lube off of his still flushed skin. She pulled the soaked shirt off of him. He finally opened his eyes, but his body still felt heavy. She was wiping the toy off, cleaning it, before she put it away with the restraints and the belt. She looked back at him and smiled. He tried to smile back. “Welcome back,” she said.

He managed to drag his body to one side of the bed, his legs still open where he wasn’t quite able to close them yet. She climbed onto the bed next to him and dragged the blanket over them both. He sighed against her. “Thank you,” he said, in a hoarse voice, and he felt her smile against his shoulder.  
“Anytime,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is kind of sick. Let me know what you think.


End file.
